Thanksgiving with the Grandparents
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles spend Thanksgiving with both sets of Chloe's grandparents. In memory of my maternal and paternal grandparents.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents (both sets), Kayla, Kyle, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Thanksgiving with the Grandparents**

Twenty-five year old Leo, Raph, and Donny were setting the dining room table while Mikey was cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Their eighteen year old friend Chloe Calls was spending Thanksgiving with her boyfriend Roger Stapleman so the turtles were spending Thanksgiving with both sets of Chloe's grandparents.

"How long do we have until Grandma and Grandpa Calls come back with Grandma and Grandpa Steps?" Raph asked.

"We have about an hour," Donny replied.

"Hopefully, Mikey will be done cooking Thanksgiving dinner by then," Leo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grandma and Grandpa Calls were sitting in the waiting area at the airport. Grandma and Grandpa Steps' plane was due to arrive soon.

"Would've been nice if Chloe was spending Thanksgiving dinner with us," Grandma Calls said.

"I agree but Roger wanted Chloe to spend Thanksgiving with his family so they could get to know her better," Grandpa Calls said.

A few moments later, a bunch of people came through the gate. Grandma and Grandpa Steps spotted Grandma and Grandpa Calls and walked over. Grandma Calls and Grandma Steps wrapped their arms around each other and so did Grandpa Calls and Grandpa Steps. Then Grandma and Grandpa Steps switched places.

"Glad you could make it," Grandma Calls said warmly.

"Glad you invited us," Grandma Steps said with a smile.

"Let's head to the baggage claim for your bags," Grandpa Calls suggested.

"You got it," Grandpa Steps agreed and then the two sets of grandparents headed for the baggage claim area.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Mikey had just finished cooking and everything was put on the dining room table.

"They should be here soon," Donny said.

"Hopefully, they'll like the Thanksgiving dinner I cooked up," Mikey said.

"I have to admit, it does smell really good," Leo said sincerely.

"That I agree with," Raph said.

The turtles continued to chat for a while. Eventually, Grandma and Grandpa Calls returned with Grandma and Grandpa Steps.

"Great to see all of you again," Grandma Steps said.

"Haven't seen you since Chloe's 16th birthday," Leo said.

"Speaking of Chloe, where is she?" Grandpa Steps inquired.

"She's spending Thanksgiving with her boyfriend Roger Stapleman," Donny replied.

"Speaking of which, this food looks amazing," Grandma Calls said in amazement.

"I cooked all of it," Mikey admitted proudly.

"Now let's eat this wonderful looking dinner," Grandpa Calls declared.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said in agreement.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe's two sets of grandparents were chatting while enjoying Thanksgiving dinner. There was turkey, stuffing, succotash, sweet potatoes, black olives, dinner rolls, baked pineapple, and sparkling white grape juice.

"I remember when Kyle invited Kayla over for Thanksgiving dinner," Grandma Calls said.

"The two of them were around Chloe's age and had been dating for a while," Grandpa Calls recalled.

"I remember that we planned a surprise party for Splinter's birthday when we were six years old," Leo said.

"I was the only one who didn't reveal the surprise party," Donny recalled.

"That's because we were taught to tell the truth," Raph pointed out.

"True but he still enjoyed the party," Mikey remembered with a grin.

"I feel that I appreciate Sensei more now than I did when he was alive," Leo admitted.

"I'm glad we got to say goodbye and tell him that we loved him just before he died," Donny admitted.

"Not everyone gets that chance," Mikey said.

"Chloe was one of those who didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her parents before she lost them," Raph said.

"I just wish that my husband and I could've attended the double funeral," Grandma Steps said regretfully.

"Not to mention tell our daughter and son-in-law how much we loved them," Grandpa Steps admitted.

"My husband and I had to say goodbye at the double funeral," Grandma Calls said.

"Burying our son and daughter-in-law was one of the hardest things we ever had to do," Grandpa Calls admitted.

"Losing a loved one is never easy," Leo said.

"Luckily, Chloe was able to help us deal with our loss," Donny said.

"Also, Leo's been a great Sensei even though he can never replace Master Splinter," Raph admitted.

"That I agree with," Mikey said with a grin and then took a bite of turkey.

* * *

After dinner, the turtles and two sets of grandparents were in the living room. They were eating pumpkin pie, drinking sparkling grape juice, and watching the football game.

Just then, Chloe entered the living room. She saw Grandma and Grandpa Steps, walked over to them, and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Chloe said.

"Glad to see us?" Grandma Steps asked.

"I am," Chloe replied and then she released her maternal grandparents.

"How was dinner with your boyfriend's family?" Grandpa Steps inquired.

"It was very filling," Chloe replied. Then she turned towards the turtles and said, "By the way, Roger spilled the beans about the four of you and the family wants to meet you."

"How can we do that?" Raph asked.

"Roger's parents own a large boat," Chloe explained. "They're planning to use it on Christmas and the family wants to invite you to join them."

"Are you going, Chloe?" Donny asked.

"I'm hoping to but I'll understand if you guys don't want to," Chloe replied.

"I want to go!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We'll need to discuss it," Leo said firmly. "We'll let you know our decision, Chloe, so you can tell the Staplemans."

"No problem," Chloe agreed.

* * *

Later, the turtles were chatting in the living room when Chloe entered the room. Both sets of grandparents were currently sleeping.

"We discussed it and we accept the invitation," Leo announced.

"I'll call first thing tomorrow," Chloe said. "Night."

"Night," the turtles said in unison as Chloe left the room. They left the room a few moments after and headed for their rooms.

The End

1st note: Remember to appreciate your parents and grandparents. They won't always be around.

2nd note: This fic is in memory of my grandparents (both sets). Below are their life spans.

Paternal Grandfather: December 1, 1923-July 31, 2008 (84 years)

Maternal Grandfather: July 29, 1928-November 4, 2015 (87 years)

Paternal Grandmother: May 23, 1923-December 17, 2015 (92 years)

Maternal Grandmother: August 25, 1936-July 6, 2016 (79 years)


End file.
